Chaos Attributes
This section gives you all the details of Chaos attributes or mutations (the terms are almost interchangable), which can be gained by the followers of Chaos. All those affected by Chaos attributes are referred to as mutants, regardless of whether they are Daemons, Champions Of Chaos, Chaos Spawn, ordinary Chaos servants, or whatever. The Personal Attribute table uses a D1000. This is similar to a D100, except that three ten-sized dice are rolled. A result of '000' is always read as 1000. It is quite possible for a creature to gain a Chaos attribute more than once. When this happens, you can ignore the duplicated attribute and generate another result from the table. Alternatively, you may decide that the attribute has somehow become enhanced or altered by its repeated appearance. Many duplicated attributes are straightforward: Multiple Arms, Multiple Heads, and the like can be easily repeated, giving the mutant a large number of arms, heads, or whatever. Other attributes may be a little more complicated and require some thought. In general, any 'improvement' in an attribute should do no more than double one of its effects or improve one effect. For example, a mutant which Spits Acid twice could have super-strong acid (S''' 6 instead of '''S 3) or a range of up to 20 yards, but not both. Rememeber that if a creature's Int, Ld, Cl, or WP drop to 0, they will degenerate into a Chaos Spawn. Fractional Characteristics Some attributes give a +½ to a characteristic (usually T) or divide characteristics. This can result in profiles with, for example, T''' 4½ or '''T 2½. Fractions should be retained unless you are told otherwise, but they have no effect on play. The characteristic is rounded down to the nearest whole number; a mutant with T''' 2½ is treated as having '''T 2 until it gains another attribute which raises T''' to 3. Fear Points Attributes are the unnatural mark of Chaos, the sign that the Chaos gods have been at work, changing and warping to their own unclean ends. As a result, many normal living creatures are deeply uneasy in the presence of anything or anybody tainted by Chaos. The more a creatures is changed, the more unease and loathing is caused by its presence. This is measured in fear points. Each attribute has been assigned a fear point value, listed on the table and repeated in the relevant description. You should keep track of the fear points that a mutant has accumulated as its profile is changed by its Chaos attributes. The total reflects the horrific appearance of the creature and determines the psychological effects that the mutant causes in those who encounter it. Often a mutant will cause psychological effects in its own right, without considering the fear point effect of attributes. The are in addition to or replacement of any effects caused by accumulated fear points. Personal Chaos Attributes Table GM's Choice The mutant receives any one Chaos attribute of the gamesmaster's choice. You may allow the player to choose, if you wish. If you do not want to choose a mutation, simply re-roll this attribute. Invent Your Own Feel free to develop any Chaos attributes that you think are interesting. The list presented here is far from exhaustive and you may like to add further sub-tables of Chaos attributes that can be given to mutants. If you do not wish to design any mutations of your own, ignore this result and roll again. There are many possible extra attributes. For example: Beast with a Thousand... - The mutant is covered in one thousand eyes, mouths, ears, or whatever. A thousand mouths, for example, give the mutant D6 bite attacks... Blob - The mutant becomes a huge amoeba-like creature, without any recognisable limbs or organs. In the process, it loses all '''A except a single stomp and T drops to, at most, two or three. However, the blob becomes so bulky that its W are trebled - or increased to an even greater degree! The blob can also regenerate. Centauroid - The mutant's lower body becomes four-legged, but this need not be horse-like! Electrical Touch - The mutant always causes damage when it hits an opponent. Trance - The mutant falls into a trance state and moves D6x2 yards in a random direction when put under stress. Wound Thief - The mutant gains the W''' of any creature it kills, but its opponents can gain the mutant's '''W if they kill it. Zombie Master - The mutant may animate, control, and lead the corpses of those it has slain for a year and a day. Category:Rules Category:Chaos